Washing agents or treatment agents are available to consumers nowadays in a wide variety of presentation forms. Besides powders and granulates, this range also comprises, for example, liquids, gels, or portion packages (tablets or filled pouches).
Portion packages in particular meet the consumer's desire for simplified dispensing.
For many consumers, the scent of a washing or cleaning agent represents a major factor in terms of his or her purchase decision. In particular with liquid washing or cleaning agents that are sold in bottles, the consumer can already get an initial scent impression of the washing or cleaning agent at the store and thus before purchase by unscrewing the cap.
A disadvantage of portion pouches willed with liquid washing agents is that the consumer cannot determine the scent of the liquid washing agent in advance by simply opening the packaging.
One possibility for conveying to the consumer an impression of the scent of the liquid washing agent present in the portion package consists in subsequent scenting of the portion packages, for example by spraying on the perfume. This, however, complicates the method for manufacturing the water-soluble packages.
An object of the present invention was correspondingly to furnish a water-soluble package that conveys to the consumer, without external scenting, a scent impression regarding the perfuming of the washing or cleaning agent present therein.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.